Dark Days
by stevie.wonder1120
Summary: Takes place in the future timeline. Bulma sings a new song playing on the radio to her baby as she rocks him to sleep. Songfic; Oneshot; My second story ever! R&R please!


A/N: Hello everybody! This is the second fic I have ever written and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved my first story **Vegeta's First Kill**! You don't know how much reviews mean to me! I swear I almost had a freaking heart attack when I got three reviews and one fav on the first night!

Summary: Takes place in the future timeline. Bulma sings a new song playing on the radio to her baby as she rocks him to sleep.

Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ nor do I own the song ****_Dark Days _****by Punch Brothers. BTW This is an amazing song and the story would really flow if you listened to the song while reading :) It is on the Hunger Games Soundtrack which is one of the best group of songs I have ever heard in my entire 14 years of life xP**

I really hope you enjoy! ***Song lyrics are in italics***

* * *

**Dark Days**

* * *

The blue haired woman walked down the hallway towards her screaming baby's room. He had been very restless, especially these past few weeks since those machines started destroying their world.

Especially since his father was killed.

The androids had first struck three weeks ago and had been running rampant across the Earth, destroying cities and villages. There was no one that could stop them. Not even three Super Saiyans.

As the woman made it to the dark blue bedroom with constellations diagramed on the ceiling, she sighed as she picked up her son.

She was restless too, and he wasn't helping with all of his wailing.

"Oh, Trunks, calm down. Mommy's here." The heiress whispered to her child as she sat in the rocking chair across the room.

As she sat, she shifted Trunks in her arms so that she could rub his hair and he would still be lying down. She turned on the music player next to the chair because she knew it would play a song that calmed both of them.

_Mother, listen to my heart_

_Mother, listen to my heart_

_Just as one beat ends_

_Another starts and you can_

_Hear no matter where you are_

This was a new song that has been broadcasted throughout the world to bring hope to the civilians. When the people of Earth lost their home and their families, music was all they had left to hold onto.

She started singing along with the lyrics as she realized that the song related almost exactly to her present life.

_Sister, hide our love away_

_From the evil we both know_

_It can see us through these_

_Dark days, though they_

_Seem to darken as I go_

The only friends Bulma had left were Chi Chi and Gohan. Even her parents were gone now too, thanks to the recent attacks on West City.

Chi Chi was like a sister to her now, they were brought closer by the death and destruction of their world and their need to protect their sons.

Bulma and Chi Chi tried to act strong for their sons, but the death of their mates were tearing them apart. Their love was the only thing keeping them together.

_Our love can see us_

_Through these dark, dark days, sister_

_'Till it lights the way back home_

Trunks had calmed down by now and was very close to falling asleep thanks to the sweet lullaby. Bulma could only keep singing along as the song hit even closer to home.

_It can turn the whole world upside down_

_Shake it 'till the sky_

_Falls to the ground_

_But we don't have to_

_Reap the fear they sow_

_Friends as long as we hide our love away_

_In the good they'll never know_

Bulma also couldn't help but think of how the song related to her fallen mates life before Earth. He told her once. When he thought she was sleeping. He told her of all the hardships he was forced through. How much he suffered as Frieza's slave. He figured out that she was awake about halfway through his story when she started to cry, but continued anyway.

That was when Bulma knew that Vegeta loved with her. He was so closed off and cold to everyone, but alone with her; he could be himself and knew that he could trust her.

_It can see us through these_

_Dark days, though they_

_Seem to darken as we go_

_Our love can see us through_

_These dark, dark days, sister_

_'Till it lights the way back home_

All they could do now is wait. Wait until someone was strong enough to take those monsters down. Whether it be Gohan or Trunks, the androids' reign of terror would not last forever. For now, though, Bulma would listen to her baby's steady heartbeat as she rocked him to sleep.

_Mother, listen to my heart _

_Mother, listen to my heart_

_Just as one beat ends_

_Another starts and you can_

_Hear no matter where you are._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
